the_wardensfandomcom-20200214-history
Warden Abilities
All wardens will have access to set abilities that can be used through an event with various limitations. All abilities are classed as: Ultimate, Major, Minor, Cantrip. * An Ultimate ability requires the permission of the DM to use, unless previously agreed circumstances come into play. Cannot be stacked with anything else. * Major abilities can only be used 3 times per event. Meaning, in any one event, any combination of major abilities can be used until the 3 charges are exhausted. Major abilities cannot be stacked with anything else. * Minor abilities have 7 charges, and can be stacked with each other. * Cantrips have no charges and can be used once per turn. Cannot normally be stacked. Blink * Minor ability * Use shadow-based magic to teleport to a particular place * Must be within line of sight, or immediately behind a player or npc target * Automatic success * +2 damage to d10 + Dex Fan of Blades * Major ability * Spin around, flaring the blades hidden within your cloak * +2 damage to d6/2 + Dex to enemies * 2 damage to Allies in melee range unless they roll 10+ from a d20 + Dex * An ability charge is not consumed if the d20 hit roll fails Glaive Toss * Cantrip * Throw your glaive in a ranged attack * Can only be used if a glaive or chakram is equipped * Glaive returns to owner automatically * d10 + Dex for damage Vengeance Strike * Minor ability * Empower your weapon with shadow-based magic * +5 damage to d10 + Dex * Ability charge triggered even it d20 hit roll fails Shadow Shackle * Cantrip * Wraps a single target in bands of shadow magic to immobilise it * d20 + Wisdom player check - d20 check for target * Check performed each defensive round until broken by player or target wins battle of will * Can only have one shackle up at any time per player * Shackled targets cannot dodge or block. Attacks automatically succeed * A successful cast uses the players attack round. The player can attack in future rounds * A failed cast does not use the players attack round, and the player can subsequently attack Fel Crystal * Cantrip * Encase a demon hunter in a fel crystal using the energy in their own blood to entomb them * d20 + Wisdom player check + 5 for the warden - d20 + Wisdom for a player DH - d20 check for NPC DH * Once a crystal is active, it will remain until destroyed * No limit on active crystals, but only one can be created per round per player Darkness * Major ability * Automatic success * Shroud the area in complete darkness for maximum confusion * Only wardens and anyone with Holy Light/Lunar effects can see through this darkness * Friendly fire possible depending on placement of players and npcs for all non-wardens * Radius effected = d20 x 2 * Round duration = d3 * Ally attacks are automatic success * Provides allies with +3 to dmg and +3 to def rolls Avatar of Vengeance * The Ultimate ability for a warden * Become vengeance itself and allow the emotion to empower you to enact Justice * Warden visually goes pitch black - the absence of Light * +3 damage to d10/2 + Wis to enemies per round * 3 AoE Light melee damage to allies per round - double damage to demons, demon hunters, shadow-based forms * +4 boost to Dex * After each round, warden must perform a d20 Wisdom roll and get +10 to maintain control * 2 wisdom fails in a row will remove the Avatar. If target is not dead, warden is exhausted and cannot perform any action for 2 rounds * Each wisdom success allows the warden to maintain Avatar for another round * Avatar can only naturally end without consequence to the warden once the target is dead * Avatar can only be used once in an event, and only if significant animosity to the target has been built up to warrant using it. Always ask the DM before using for IC approval. If general animosity has accrued over several events, the DM will announce if it is available for all wardens.